Ghost of Lockout
The Ghost of Lockout caught on YouTube video. (Double-click for larger video) 0nza2gdK1ZI The "Ghost of Lockout" is a mysterious occurrence that haunts the Halo 2 multiplayer map, Lockout. Introduction The Ghost of Lockout is an indestructible character that appears in the map, apparently controlled by no one, and attacks players at random. The "ghost" sometimes takes the form of whatever the person's player model is, weapon, and color. The attack the Ghost liked to use in the YouTube video was to use Plasma Grenades to stick in game players, all of the time successfully sticking them, and having a seemingly unlimited supply of them. Its patterns are not consistent; the Ghost will sometimes ignore players completely, and other times aggressively pursue players. The ghost does not walk like most players due to the lag, and instead simply glides across the map. It glides up various ramps and jumps off of ledges. The "Ghost" is indestructible, and is impervious even to an assassination hit from behind (probably because he's looking straight at you, even though you don't see it like that.) Most interestingly, the character does not have a gamertag, does not appear on the score screen, and does not have an apparent controller, also due to lag. History The video (shown above) appeared on Youtube in July of 2006 by a user named AfRoSaUcE who claimed it was over a year old and made by Jump Tactic's Anti Noob. It really was old, first appearing on mythica.org. It quickly became popular and speculation was raised that it was some form of mod. AfRoSaUcE denied the allegation, believing it to be a network problem.(Although, if it was a network problem, there would be slim chances of it actually saying "Killed By Guardians") Since the video's first appearance, several new videos have surfaced, all of which are very apparent hoaxes, with characters who do have gamertags, running animations, and the like. However, a number of mods have surfaced with players controlling characters without these, but not on Xbox live. Recently a player called Shadow has claimed that it is not impossible for this to occur on an Xbox without any sort of System link or Xbox Live. His "Ghostly" encounter is as follows: Other "ghosts" however have appeared on other maps. One such occurrence was the "Ghost of Turf" found and filmed by clan HollywoodHalo. The ghost displayed all characteristics of the Lockout ghost (no gamertag, walk sliding, no weapon animations). The most interesting thing about this occurrence is that two ghosts appeared. It was this that revealed that these ghosts were caused by extreme lag. This was proved to be fake A new person joined the game while the host was at the blue screen The Ghost of Turf The Ghost of Turf was filmed by Clan HollywoodHalo, this video is rather odd because two ghosts were in it and the two ghosts shot at each other, ending in one of the ghosts dying. This is very strange because these ghosts are killable while ghosts in other videos are not. This has led to the speculation that this video was faked. During the video in the lag there were two white Spartans that lost connection. Therefore extreme lag may have caused the two white players to become ghosts. Supernatural Abilities *Is invulnerable to all attacks. *Does not need to look up or down. *Glides across the map jumping from towers. *Can perform tricks and super jumps with ease. *All grenades auto-stick and are normally thrown whilst looking the opposite way. *Can teleport anywhere on the map. *Has ability to mimic movements. *Takes the shape of whoever it meets. *Seems to have a mind of its own. *Does not need to look in the player's direction to stick the player with grenades or shoot the player. *Can be docile or aggressive. *When killed by them it states "Killed by The Guardians". It is not clear or known whether the ghost only appears on Xbox Live or in normal offline mode. Some reports indicate that it can appear offline, and on other maps. Theories *Caused by extreme lag *Caused by a network problem coupled with a mod *Created by Bungie to keep the game moving. *A game Bot created by Bungie when it was in alpha mode, to practice, but never deleted. *Is an actual guardian killing players more directly than the others. *Is an admin to stop modders. *Bungie employee(s) hacking into people's games. *Two different online games going on at the same time in the same map, but ending up in the same server. *A prank by the UNDERDOGG on Anti-N00b. *Someone modding and hacking into peoples games and killing them all or ignoring them completely and just scaring them. *an acual AI programed into each map with random weapons,random apperances, and random armor and or species. Other ghosts There have been several other ghost sightings on other maps such as Ascension, Headlong, Ivory Tower, Midship, Backwash, Containment using a sniper, Burial Mounds, and most likely all the other Halo 2 multiplayer maps. There have also been a few Halo:CE multiplayer ghost sightings.In which a blue player with a fuel rod appeared outside of the boundaries in Death Island. This ghost did not move and could be killed with many grenades. This ghost also appeared when modding was occurring. Halo 3 There have also been many people claiming to have seen a green, transparent Spartan on Narrows, and occasionally on Guardian. One lone person, in offline Forge, found radar blips on his scanner when nobody else was present. After investigation, nothing was found. The occurrence was in Isolation. (this occurrence was most likely caused by the many sentinels floating over the map) But, after reading above, the same players from below researched this further with motion trackers set for the highest distance and mode. They found that the Sentinels in fact do not emit radar signatures. While sitting in a Warthog placed in Forge, they did notice a Phantom radar blip. Investigation revealed nothing. Also, just recently, 2 players on an offline match had an encounter on Sandtrap, where they claimed to see a transparent yellow Spartan with a Spartan Laser by the outer wall. They were riding a Mongoose past when they caught a glimpse of it and were soon after destroyed not by the deadly mines, but by a blast from none other than a Spartan Laser. On another ocassion, in an online battle, 3 players claimed to have seen, and been killed by a spartan with a spartan laser, even though on further investigation there was no spartan or weapon that the laser beam had eminated from. On December 6th 2007, a lone spartan was shot with a laser while going up the beach on High ground. Later viewing of the video showed no laser or player but the Spartan mentioned above. On December 9th 2007, a lone spartan was seen in an infection Game on Sandtrap. The Spartan had a mind of its own and could cut people off in a Warthog. The video was reviewed and a Spartan was found all gold with a katana, EVA head, and security shoulder pads. Playing a game with 4 systems and 4 players per system, system link game, a yellow Spartan with a Spartan Laser appeared and killed all the players within 30 seconds. This occured on Narrows during a Energy Sword and Gravity Hammer only game. The research ended in finding a yellow Elite. While forging on the Narrows,a player captured a video of a Flame Grenade coming out of a wall and hitting him. Further investigation revealed that no other players were in the game at the time of the event. On Martin Luther King Day (January 21st) 2008, A lone Spartan had sort of an encounter in Sandtrap in an Alpha Zombie game but the encounter was strange because the ghost's preffered weapons were to go high in the sky and drop random items several times and the ghost himself took the form of an overshield. The ghost killed him only once and after that it ignored him completely. The player tried taunting him by talking in his headset at first for 1: attention and 2: so it could kill him again but gave up when his plan failed. There have been several sightings and deaths caused by a ghost on Valhalla. The game type was Ninjanaut. A transparent Spartan with Energy Sword appeared and killed everyone within the map. Only Swords and Assault Rifles were available in the game. It is said that the ghost "lives inside the Pelican"; if this refers to casual returning or long-lasting rests in the craft is unclear. Related Links *Edgework Entertainments Forum *The Unofficial Halo 2 Boards *VG Cat Forum *Ghost of Turf *Ghosts in Halo 3 *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VUOY7dRTSWk Ghost of Ascension Category:Glitches